


White Knight

by Kithas



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Ava's demon hiatus project, Challenger - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Knight, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Revenge, Trial by Combat, avenger - Freeform, roaring rampage of revenge, white knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Deep in and old part of the Galaxy, you can see the planet of Lymphonia. green rich forest, marble and ivory cities full of culture and knowledge... And, from now on, a sudden fear and despair thanks to certain army of conquerors. But there's a man, a Lymphanian, who will rise between equals. And, if you wish to slay a dragon... You must enter the dragon's lair.





	White Knight

Lymphania was a good place. Hidden in an old corner of the galaxy, orbiting around and little warm star, it’s covered by vegetation; green and thick forests fill most of the planet, full of so many beings one could live a thousand lifes and still not get to understand a thousandth part of them. And there’s the cities. The towering spires of the temples who pierced the clouds, reaching to the god of the rain, the colossal dome of Lux’ Library… No place on the whole galaxy had so much knowledge as the Library. Tenths of thousands of millions of documents in a database the size of the city, full of every inch of information us Lymphanians deemed worthy of remembering.  
My people takes its value on knowledge, because it allows oneself to search for perfection. That’s why we attain knowledge, so we can get a perfect mind. And then, we train our bodies to match it. Through knowledge, we become sages. Through training, we become warriors. That’s the only way we felt we could look at the galaxy in the face and have the honor to remain intact.  
Not that we were a warlike species. We did not like war. Our training from hell, our extensive knowledge, were not our ways to a superior system. They were ends on their own. My people are not schemers, but philosophers and teachers. No soldiers, but warriors and masters. They did never threaten opposition… But it didn’t stop your scavengers from making fire and dead rain over our forest. Our temples were demolished, Lux Library, the best in the entire galaxy, burned down in a single night. My people dies in suffering, burned to a crisp, disintegrated by the weapons of the horned devils.

  
The sacred knight, clad in armor white as marble, skin as dark as the darkest night, raised his eyes to the empress from behind his shield. – My people did never want war. We only wanted knowledge. We only wanted training. But you and your dragons have brought us fire, and death, and fear. You want to know my name? I am the last battlecry of what once was the most honorable species on this galaxy. The will of my people, the sword of the innocent. The slayer of dragons, the white knight, the savior of all that is good and pure in this world. I am making you, Empress Wrathia Bellarmina, personally responsible for all this suffering and enemy of the free world. And do you want to know who I am?  
His eyes, clear as marble, pierced through the invisible barrier that separated him and the vengess. His powerful stance confronting the empress regnant on her throne. Besides her, the emperor of death smirked behind the skull.  
The knight drew his golden sword, infused with the souls and will of thousand holy ancestors, and gripped his shield, forged through a thousand battles.

\- My name is Sir Ultor Morian Ardeis. – He said. – Last Champion of the Marmoreus tribe of the Lymphanians. Bearer of the will of Lymphania. Avenger of a stolen planet. Husband to a murdered wife. Father to a murdered daughter. And I will get my vengeance in this life or in the next.

  
His last words lingered in the place for a moment, while a silence fell on them. Puffs of smoke danced around the couple, paired with the defying eyes of Sir Ultor. And then, her laugh. Wrathia suddenly bursted out laughing. A clear piercing laugh, which seemed to leap the distance separating them and stabbed Sir Ultor right in the chest. But it was not her who stepped in. It was her husband.  
\- You insolent fool. You came to the wrong place looking for revenge, and you don’t even know it. – He said, his voice as filled with fury as his eyes behind the skull. – You dare come right here, kill our personal guard, and think we’re going to bow to your insignificant wish? – His scythe’s blade shone on his back. Sir Ultor kept looking at Wrathia. – Let me end this insect, darling.  
\- Oh, Pedri, you brute. – She said, calm, amused, even, with that situation. – Don’t you have an inch of poetry inside that skull of yours? – Standing up, the Empress hugged him. – How can you not feel it? It’s tragedy, my dear! His people are on the brink of extinction, burned down by a force so big and powerful one could not even think of surrendering… And yet he is! – Waved her arm towards the Knight, who looked back at her with that look inside his helmet. – Gathering every bit of the will his people have left to come and challenge me, in an unfounded effort to behead the great power. He saw his fellow comrades burned down by the fires of hell, and he decided to threaten the devil herself. Don’t you find it romantic? – She laughed, letting go puffs of purple smoke, clearly bemused by the “lone avenger” idea. – If only we could do something nearly as exciting…

\- Yeah, as if. – He mocked the idea of the most powerful couple of the galaxy having to “avenge” something by themselves.  
\- So, you want to make a pact, don’t you? – Her smile grew bigger in her face as she brought her axe from nowhere. – Take me down, and you’ll be free to go. Free to go back to your jungle-and-marble aesthetic paradise and rebuild your civilization as big as you want. My empire won’t bother you again, and you Lymphanians will get to live long and peaceful lives again. – Then, she leapt through the space, landing in front of him. Hellish fires surrounded them, red flames seemingly stretching to get to Sir Ultor’s flesh. – But, when you lose, I will personally execute every single Lymphanian that is left. I’ll erase your culture, your customs, every trace of Lymphania from the face of the galaxy until not even one soul but we know there once was somewhere called Lymphania! – Her voice shifted. She was no longer a mere empress. She was a demon. A dragon.  
Looking at the throne room, with its hellish motives, its opulent luxuries, its faces carved in the rock, even the fires surrounding them. They didn’t matter. Samoethl, his shield, had protected him during uncountable battles, and his sword, Vorandarte, had went through the hearts of too many beasts to count.

\- You are not the first dragon I slay.  
She showed a demonic grin. – I will be your last.


End file.
